Sinking Ships
by Littlewingowl
Summary: Princess Bonnie didn't think she could feel what freedom would be like. As if she felt like a bird in a cage a vampire comes along to make her remember who she belongs to.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, I am littlewingowl and I'm hoping this new story will excite your reading. I wrote another story that is in progress called "Victorian Knights" That features the anime "Mai-Hime"._

 _This story is an original LWO and does not belong or own "_ **Adventure Time** _."_ _The story you will be reading is rated M for mature contant._

 _This story will be very long and please bare with the updates._ _Please RR and enjoy!_

Chapter One - _Coffins and Candy_

* * *

"Hello?"

A small cry echoed down a long graveled tunnel. The area, once lushed in forest and surrounding chirps of birds now decayed and shriveled of dying nature. The air was smog and the sky painted grey, threatening of a thunder storm from burning ash and debris. The ground, already mush from heavy rain that has lasted for days decided to give the ground below it a single chance to breathe before pouring down murking water from it's bolstering cries.

"Anyone?"

A small child, bare feet caked in mud and dried leaves. Her knees, scrapped from falling down and tripping over obstacles larger then her to overcome. Her wet white dress, sprinkled of dirt and the lower trim faded with dust. Her little hands held a dirty ragged stuffed rat, the color once yellow, now mixed with dirty water. Her round face and big bright blue eyes shimmered and reflected with swelled up tears and swollen skin. Her long pale pink hair, tangled down to her small waist and her bangs ruffled.

"I'm lost."

The little girl wailed out as she felt her eyes warming back up with large tears. The air was crisp and the little hairs on her body stood and pricked as it gusted against her back. The massive dark clouds rumbled a loud groan of thunder. The little girl let out a yelp before dashing into the long dark tunnel.

Little hands tightened around the stuffed rat, ignoring the creeping wetness soaking into her already soiled dress. Her small feet padded against the gravel as she made small movement inside. The tunnel was dry but the air was foul, the cobble walls were cracked and warn from years of being abandoned.

With a fast sling of her toy over her shoulder she clasped both her hands over her mouth and nose from sucking in the necrotic air as she squinted her eyes. She made small steps further down and took a glance to her left. Another way?

This time the path was leading down and the gravel connecting to the tunnel was now a set of warn old cobble steps. The air was a lot warmer but the foul smell was worse. Her instinct was to huddle further down and keep warm until the upcoming storm was nearing. As said, the little girl made her way down and as doing so she was surprised to see a small flicker of light ahead. She hurridly neared the illuminate light and pressed herself against the other side of the wall, as if trying not to scare or be scared of whatever was around the corner.

With a shy peek she saw lit candles. The area was small, as small as a one person room. The candles were placed all around, some melted down to the wick and others seemed just lit. Some were in a pile of melted wax in the corner of the room and others, placed in holders upon the wall, dripped and oozed. In the far back was a single large coffin.

"Oh." The little girl shyly ducked around the corner but kept pressing her small back against the wall as she studied her surroundings. The room was much warmer thanks to all the lit candles and size of the area had kept most of the fires warmth hurdled inside. But one thing the little girl's attention was the single candle upon the coffin with a light blue flame. It was much larger then the other candles and it was in perfect condition, not melted down nor flickering.

The small girl slowly made her way towards it, unknowingly her own actions or even realizing that she was transfixed on this peculiar flame as if it's calling her towards the coffin. Her small steps halted in front of the wooden casket, her lithe waist pressed softly against the rim of the coffins top as she rested her hands on top of the wood, fazed as she continued to look at the blue flame closely.

"Hello." She said quietly to the flame. "Why are you blue? Are you sad?" The little girl watched as the flame stood still, not flickering once when she first saw it from her earlier position.

"I'm sad too. I'm lost." The little girl eased down onto her knees and rested her chin upon the coffin. She stared at the flame, wanting something to happen or at least move with her breath being so close. The flame admitted a soft glow around itself, reflecting some upon the coffin as the little girl watched. The little girl knew that the candle couldn't talk nor even understand her but a comforting aura touched her once she neared the flame and yet it didn't feel warm, no this flame was cold as if crying. She tried again to ease her loneliness and frightened heart from the storm outside.

Reaching up, she took her stuffed rat and gestured it towards the flame, a large smile spread across her face as she presented her friend to the flame. "This is my best friend, Science! He's sad too cause he got wet."

The flame didn't budge.

She stood there, in that position for a good minute before feeling the warmth coming from her eyes. Her smile slowly retreated and her thin eyebrows furrowed as she felt the loneliness swell back in her chest and the fear rattle her heart.

With a small wet sniff, she hugged her rat tightly and pressed her cold forehead onto the coffin. She huffed as she felt the tears drip down her cheeks and drop to the floor, her body hurts from the cold and her scraped knees weren't helping. She silently begun to wail again.

 _Woosh._

Tiny ears perked. Swelled watered eyes stilled as they caught a small movement of the flame. The little girl slowly lifted up her head, her face wet and red as she watched the flame. She watched it long enough to see it give a tiny flick.

With a big blink and reaching up to wipe the wetness from her eyes the little girl sniffled again. "Hello?" Her voice was soft.

 _Woosh._

The flame flicked as if it knows she was talking to it. The girl slowly rested her chin back upon the coffin and spoke again. "Do you _..._ Understand me?"

 _Woosk._

It flicked with a larger spark.

"Why are you blue?" The little girl watched as it whisked, not understanding the movements of it's flame. "Okay how about this," She lifted up one finger. "Move to one side for yes and flick for no, okay?" She asked the flame, and for moment of silence the flame leaned to the side, as if someone was trying to blow it out.

"Wow! You can understand me!" She watched the flame lean again. "Can I touch you? Will you hurt me?"

The flame gave a flick of her response and with a big smile, reached out to feel the blue flame. "Oh, you feel so cold!" She quickly retreated her hand as she watched the flame flicked a couple of times as if it was laughing.

The flickering stopped and blue eyes watched it for a moment in silence again, as if waiting for her to speak to it again. With a sudden spark the flame flicked downwards.

"What's wrong? Did it hurt?" The flame flicked and then leaned itself down, pointing to the coffin. She trailed her eyes upon the wooden surface and curious rub on it. "This? Is this your owner?" The flame flicked and proceeded to point downwards.

The little girl quietly eyed the coffin, the warn out wood was caked with built up dust and ash from the candles. Is it telling her to open it? Is it a good idea to even open a coffin? She pondered for a little as her small hands gripped the edge. Is it empty? Her eyes flicked back to the candle and saw that it stood back in it's original position, not moving.

"Hello?" She asked the candle but the flame stood still as it did before once she peeked into the room. "Hey!" She gave a brave shout as she moved forward and eyed angrily at the flame.

Nothing.

Her angry expression relaxed as she gave the flame a frown of disapproval. Was she just imagining all this from being scared? Has this just been a panic scene? She really wouldn't know until she asked one of her servants but as of now all she could do was wait for someone to find her. She leaned back and sat on her knees, placing her stuffed animal on her lap as she caste her eyes downwards. She roamed her eyes upon her soiled dress and rat and felt a pang of hurt from not getting anymore responses from the flame.

She heard a crisp from the inside of her dress pocket and remembered she was carrying a small snack. Reaching in she retrieved a round candy, the color red.

"Oh, I forgot about this." She spoke to herself as she held up the candy, the wrapper long gone once she adventured out with a couple of servants to tend to her daily activities. She watched the candy shimmer and reflect the blue flame on top the round dome and her eyes refocused again on the light.

She watched it stay there, not flicking as she stood up and clutched the treat in her palm. "I'm not hungry but I'm sure you are." She glanced down at her closed fist. "You've been down here for a while right? So you must be hungry." She un-clenched her fist and picked it up with her other hand, holding the treat between her thumb and finger. She slowly brought the candy towards the flame and softly placed it next to the flame.

"That's all I have I'm really sorry." She whispered as she watched the flame, phased from her actions. With a small sigh she begun to slowly rise herself up on her feet and as she turned around to sulk in a warmer corner the flame gave a flick.

It caught her attention once more as she watched it flick more and more with the offer of the candy. Just as she opened her mouth the coffin gave a loud thump and the flame sparked loudly. With a frightened yelp she tripped backwards and landed on the hard cobbled floor and watched as the coffin rumbled and thrashed wildly, the blue flame toppled and tipped upon the floor.

Once the candle hit the floor the coffin stopped it's movements and the little girl watched with fright. Her large blue eyes fixed on the coffin as it stopped. A moment has passed and her body awoken from the shock as she shook her head and glanced at the still blue flame, unmoved. With a slowly shaky hand, she reached out to grab the candle and with a sudden gust of air the candles all went out at once, the blue flame unbroken as it was the only light kindling within the room.

The little girl slapped both her hands on her mouth trying to ease down the built up scream creeping up her throat as she tightly shut her eyes and feeling the darkness surround her.

It seemed like hours of silence within the room, an eerie feel swelled in her belly as she heard a slow creaking come from the coffin. Curious as her weakness she braved up to open one of her eyes as she saw the coffins top now fully open.

Slim clawed fingers peeked out from the coffin, gripping the side of the wood as they curled and splinted the surface. The girl watched in shock as she saw a mass of blackness arise from within the tomb. The mass gave a low growl as it leaned further forward, hunching and creaking the wood. The little girl gave a small suck of air before shutting her mouth again.

The mass snapped it's direction towards her and with that the little girl screamed.

Shuffling backwards and kicking her bare feet as she watched the mass sling itself out of the coffin and onto the floor. As she tried to scoot further back she struck the wall and felt the coldness bite at her skin as she continued to eye the monster. It slowly begun to rise, the blue lights failing to reach any further as the creature hovered over the flame. Pale skeletal toes were the only thing the little girl could see as it hovered there, un-moving.

She shivered and shut her eyes tightly, feeling the sting of tears as she gritted her teeth, waiting for her death as becoming the monsters meal. She opened her mouth and gave a plea.

"Don't eat me!" She huddled towards the corner of the dark room and hugged her knees as she forced the built up air in her throat. "Please! I didn't mean to touch anything!" She cried then, feeling the fear swallow her body. "I didn't know it was yours, please don't hurt me!"

She watched as the feet hovered slowly towards her. She gave shut her eyes again and screamed. "Please!"

"Hey!"

The candles re-lit themselves and light flashed into her eyes as she watched the mass that has risen from the coffin, was a slim figure. It's skin was deathly pale, it's attire was skin fitting. The face held bright red eyes that glowed in the surrounding flames. It's mouth, supported two fangs and pointed ears. The black mass, was long silken hair, undamaged but untamed as it flowed down the figures knees.

A woman?

The little girl eyed the creature in front of her as it was still hovered upon the flame. "How are you doing that?" She spoke silently, shyness in her voice.

The woman gave a low hum chuckle and turned her attention to something beside the blue flame. The little girl watched as the woman planted her bare feet on the cold gobbled floor and plucked the red candy from it's position. Raising it up, her red eyes inspected the candy, turning this way and that before flickering her demonic eyes at the small huddle in the corner.

"Did you give me this?" Her voice was husked, a smirk of amusement on her face and those fangs poked from behind her lips. The little girl nodded, not trusting her words as she watched the woman give a low laugh, a gurgle within her throat. The woman slowly made her way towards the girl and watched her tense up from her close approach.

"Hey. I won't hurt you little one." She kneeled down in front of the little girl and studied her bright blue eyes. "Why are you here? Are you lost?" The voice was gentle and red eyes caste down on the small girls dress.

With a surge of happiness the little girl launched at the woman, tightly wrapping her small arms around the woman's neck and feeling the soft hair tickle her skin as she shut her eyes tightly and nodded furiously against the cold smooth skin of the woman's pointed ear, her small sniffles holding back more tears.

"Aw, Come now little one." The woman gently held the little girl with one arm as she kept holding up the red candy between her fingers. She spoke again in a hushed voice. "What's your name?" The woman glanced at the soft skin of the little girls neck as she strained her pointed ears.

"B-Bonnie." The girl felt her frighten nerves relax as she inhaled the woman's scent. She smelt of dusk.

The woman gave a full fanged smile."Well Bonnie, Shouldn't mommy and daddy tell you to never offer anything to a vampire?" And with that, Bonnie felt the large hands grip her back and the woman lowered her head. A sharp pain struck between her neck and shoulder, the action paralyzed her from moving and screaming out and she felt a rush of heat where the woman has bit her.

It was only for a moment until the vampire unlatched her jaw and slipped her fangs out of the soft skin. Bonnie, now limb from the action as the vampire held one the back of the little girls head with one large hand and the other, playfully waving the red candy in her face. The woman spoke in a husked tone, her fangs baring and her red eyes pierced into bright blue ones. "My name is Marceline the vampire queen."

She moved closer to Bonnie's face, noses almost brushing, she spoke again, this time her words a whisper. "I offer you my protection, from this day and forever more-" She brushed her cool cheek against the smaller ones, flicking out her fork tongue before pressing her cold lips against the small ear. "You belong only to me."

And with those words, Bonnie's eyes closed shut.

* * *

A gasp broke the silence of a large dark room. Sweat glistened flustered skin as Bonnie laid in her large soft royal bed. The air was silent, still almost as her ears tried to pick up any noise within her quarters. The long thick royal purple curtains that flowed down freely from long windows hid the morning light from entering the room. Her breathing slowed but her beating heart failed to stop thundering inside her chest as she brought a delicate hand to her sticky forehead and sighed.

"That damn dream again _..._ " She mumbled quietly to herself.

Before she could shut her eyes and fall back to sleep a loud knock was heard from the outside of her quarters double doors and soon it opened, revealing a slick man.

"Time to wake up your majesty!" The mans shoes clicked on the polished white tile floor as he headed straight to the curtains. "It is almost nine o' clock, rise and shine!" He pulled back the curtains, revealing the brightness of the suns rays into the room, the darkness vanished upon it's light.

Bonnie groaned and pulled her thick blankets over her pounding head. The man huffed as he placed his hands on his hips and tapped his boot on the floor, signaling the princess to behave like one. "You will not do this today your majesty, today is a very important day!" He wiggled his finger as he cleared his throat, straightening up. "You have a meeting in the gardens, as well as preparations for the upcoming royal wedding."

Another groan was heard from under the blankets.

The man huffed and rolled the blankets back, revealing a disheveled princess. "You must prepare yourself your majesty!"

"Alright." She sat up groggily, eyes still tiredly shut as she swung her slim feet over the bed's edge. She heard her butler begun to repeat his words as she rubbed her sore temples with the tip of her fingers before cringing her nose and letting out a huff of air. "Alright!" She wanted him to get the idea of _heard you loud and clear_ before standing up and heading to her bathroom. Her butler stood in front of the door as it slammed in front of his face, he spoke up once again.

"Your majesty I do hope you haven't forgotten that your daily education starts within thirty minutes as well as the preparations for your upcoming wedding day." The butler heard a muffled noise as he clasped his hands behind his back, his posture straight as a needle. "As well as the future plans of countries."

He didn't hear another muffle as he continued his chirping to his royal princess. "After the discussion you must attend the nursery-" Before he could finish his whole sentence, the door in front of him opened suddenly and stood out a half naked princess only wearing a towel to hide her womanly figure. Her arms crossed angrily upon her breasts as she stared down at her butler whose height wasn't as tall as regular men.

"Listen Pep, I will only discuss in the gardens today." She watched him shoot his hands to his face covering his eyes and turning swiftly around before he scampered out in a rush.

"Your majesty show some royalty! We do not discuss in such a state!" She rolled her eyes before turning around and shutting the door once more, her words muffled. "Pep, as I prepare my daily hygiene, please speak to the nurses that I will not tend a check up." Bonnie watched herself in the mirror in front of her, her bright blue eyes darting to her neck and once again heard a muffle agreement on the other side of the door. Once she heard her double doors being shut she leaned closer to the mirror and slowly brought her tangled pink hair to the side of her neck and inspected the area.

She leaned her right shoulder forward and saw two small faint marks on the side of her neck, her hair has done a great job at hiding the ancient scars as she pulled away and gripped the cool tile sink. With two eyes shut she let out a small whisper.

 _"Vampire, huh..."_

* * *

It was early spring on the small island of Ooo. The royal gardens were flourished with rich smells of different types of flowers and shrubbery. Their full bloom spreading widely to absorb as much sunlight and the light breeze carried their scent throughout the small shrubs of a lush labyrinth. The maze held speckles of different types of flowers peeking out of the thick luxuriant thicket of shrubs. The pathway was molded bricks that have been warn out through the years of rain and the hot heat of the sun. The cracks themselves held life as moss creeped their way through the cracks and crevices of the old bricks in the labyrinth.

In the end of the scenery there was a rich reservoir fountain in the middle of the spiral gardens. The mainspring was worn as nature has taken claim to it's luxury but the fountain kept it's duties by jetting out stream of water. It was largely round and in the middle of the fountain held a massive shire horse. The cooling water pooling made a comforting sound and lily pads happily floated on top of the waters surface.

There was a small party a little far to the left of the construct. A white gazebo stood tall and underneath were four people, taking refuge under the shade of the gazebo and sat along a round white table supporting teas and biscuits. They were all well royalty hense their attire was made of the finest cloth and threads.

One particular individual was the princess. Her attire was oozing with grace as always but her lack of lady posture and listening to the people around her was simply a bad habit of hers.

"Bonnie dear please don't gloom, you're father and I are discussing your marriage." Bonnie's Mother, Queen of Ooo, Was a high class royal woman. Her hair was burgundy and the sunlight shines off it as it has it's own crown of glowing gold but of course a Queen always wears her crown even if it's in the presence of her own family. Her eyes were a darker shade of green. Her elegant dress was long as it pooled just below her ankles. The color was a rich cream, reflecting any distaste. Her arms were covered in a lighter cream, long gloves made of soft linen. Her shoes were polished and tend to sparkle each time they peeked under the dress.

Bonnie gave hum as she bore herself into her small teacup, twirling a sugar spoon around it. She knew her mother was a much higher class then her and her education was way past her daughters knowledge but that doesn't mean Bonnie knows that acting as a princess all the time doesn't mean you can't learn a few things or two. _Or more._

Bonnie's father, King of Ooo, was also in a much royal state as his queen. His white-aged hair was greased back from keeping the irritating frills that poke out around his head. His eyes, bright blue hence where his daughter has got them from, shined with happiness. His facial hair wasn't as white but was mixed with light brown hair. His attire, a true king should wear, a rich robe that was made from the brutish beast that has once step upon the land of Ooo. His cape, thick and flown down his back, the color a dark red as a golden medal clipped on his left shoulder to hold the cape in place. His buckle held a sheath on his left side, hidden by his cape. His shoes were also polished. But his crown was his finisher. It held multiple gems as they sparkled every turn of his head and the medal was the finest gold.

"Why can't I pick my own suitor? Why marry this-" Bonnie stopped her little food play and leaned back into the white wooden chair as she gave a lopsided look. "This, Barnabas guy!"

"Now dear," The king eased his daughter as he placed his callused hand on her shoulder giving a loving squeeze. His voice, boomed with power as he spoke. "You're mother and I have gone through much trouble with the other rulers of Aaa, It was an honor proposal for Prince Barnabas to secure an arrangement between the two Capitals."

"But not letting me know behind my back? This is unfair! You know I am not ready to rule." Bonnie stood then, her hands firmly placed down on the table, shaking the contents as they clinked upon action. "Nor ready to bare a heir, dating is fine but this is just sudden!"

Bonnie's butler, Pep wasn't startled by the action as he knew that his princess was going to act this way, judging by this morning of her earlier temper.

The queen delicately picked up her tea, a graceful pinky weaved slightly. "You're father is right dear, this arrangement was going on for some time, and letting you not know this from the beginning would have caused more stress."

"So what? Where does that put you two? I marry, give birth to some strangers child and rule Ooo?"

The king cleared his throat as he opened his mouth but his queen beat him to it.

"You are going to rule Aaa."

Bonnie blinked multiple times. Was that right? Did she hear that right? Her bright eyes quickly darted to her butler who was just as shocked as she was. So he didn't know this either? Upon looking at his state of once holding a platter of sweets, was now forgotten and tousled on the fresh mowed lawn. He spoke in a shaky tone.

"Yo-Your highness, this is true?"

The queen set her tea down and cupped her hands on her lap as she fluttered her eyes closed. "Yes. The agreement was to let Bonnie be queen in Aaa hence it was only Prince Barnabas that was the only heir to the throne. His mother is dying and without our aid of higher medication she will die. Prince Barnabas agreed to marry you in exchange to save his mother-"

"And if I refuse?" Bonnie clenched her fists.

The king stood abruptly, gesturing his hands in a calm wave to once again, settle down his daughter. "He would act with war but that was long abandoned once we reached a royal settlement."

Bonnie scrunched her nose, not once pleased with anyone in this agreement. " _How dare you."_ She whispered with much silence as she could before storming off out of the gardens, her dress, bounced with her movements.

Bonnie's butler watched as he gripped his tie in discomfort, his princess was hurting. An abrupt gruff caught his attention as he turned back to see his high rulers in a similar state. The king's eyes glanced his way as he spoke. "Tend to her Pep, you are the only one in the castle that is her closest friend."

Pep butler nodded and took a bow before he went after the princess.

 _"Oh dear..."_

* * *

The princess marched her way angrily out of the gardens, rudely pushing the double iron gates of the entry with a hard push and continued her stride towards the main gates of the castle. "How dare they!" She gripped the hem of her dress and raise it up a little, avoiding any dirt to collect on her white flourished attire. She continued to angrily talk to herself. "Making me marry a child! Poor mama's boy couldn't just settle with a real royal agreement and instead wants a wife to just tend to his loneliness."

A second set of steps perked her ears but didn't fool her to stop in her tracks. That foot pattern was easily recognized as her butler. She angrily continued to stroll as she heard him faintly wheezing to catch up.

"Princess! Where are you going?" He huffed as he caught up and rubbed down his suit, afraid that dirt has collected on himself.

The princess ignored him as she pouted with much growing screams.

Pep watched her for a second before glancing ahead to where bouts where she was going. The main gate? "Princess wait you cannot leave the castle without permission of yo-"

Bonnie stopped sharply and side glanced down at him with a piercing storm. "So now your going to stop me from my own freedom?"

"No! No, never your majesty! But I wouldn't go out in that attire, you know better to keep yourself hidden from the dangerous assassins that will do anything to catch a royal gem."

Bonnie's frown slowly soften as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. He was right after all. How long was it that she got to visit the small town down the path? Not to mention it was a ways down and walking in high heels was a no-go. "Your right Pep. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking right." She fully faced him and gave a small apologetic smile. "Please, retrieve me a basket of fresh clothes and my horse."

Pep nodded with agreement. "Do not worry princess I'll tell you're parents that you are studying you're education." He turned on his heels and walked back to the castle before playfully shouting over his shoulder. "Of the town's scenery!"

She gave a small giggle and watched him disappear through the thickness of the path lined with trees. Soon her smile faded and turned to face the giant gate. She quietly spoke to herself again.

 _"Just a little more freedom..."_

* * *

The town was lively. All kinds of people hording the stores and open markets of fruits and meats. Wagons carrying linen and barrels. Windows displayed fancy hats and scarfs. Mules hauling carriages around the streets and the smell of freshly cut flowers whisked in the air. The town was small but it was a comfort to the princess that she once roamed the town when she was very small. It has aged and new buildings supported second levels and below the windows were small pots of shrubs and creeping vines.

Chatter was everywhere as the princess hid under a dark red robe supporting a shawl around her head and covering her nose and mouth, only her piercing blue eyes shown beneath the fabric as she happily strolled alongside the people. Her waist length cape flapped behind her as she felt the cool sea breeze give a gust. The island was small and the long stretch of sea held many docks of large ships and small supply boats parked around the area as some ships released their sails and begun to journey.

How long ago was it that she felt the sea kiss her ankles? Or the curious creatures that lurked under rocks when she explored. The smell of fresh sea salt in the air and soft sand between her toes. At that age of her time she was only five and her parents finally made time to spend the day with their daughter. No servants. No butlers. And definitely, _no royalness._

As much as the princess knew, she understood that acting like royalty was shown throughout her heritage. But sometimes she just wishes she was back to being a child and forever living a free kid. No rules. No personal schooling. No servants making you eat what they think is best. _No wedding_.

Bonnie shook that last thought out of her head as she slapped both her palms on her cheeks, shutting her eyes as she cringed. "Why must my bloodline be so boring!" She hushed her words knowing she was out in public and not to mention, not of the citizens around her even knew she was the princess disguised as a little old lady in a ragged robe.

The sounds of laughter caught her attention as she dropped her hands and perked up at a huddle of bolstering men patting themselves over the shoulder as all of them held a large mug in the other hand. They all seemed to sway in their movements as they stayed quiet and loudly guffawed all at once. Perhaps they were telling jokes?

Blue eyes scanned the area they were at and saw that it was a small tavern that was highly lit up inside. Different types of men exited and entered the drinkery.

 _Oh. So it's a pub?_

Bonnie thought to herself as she continued with curiosity at the men that were having a good time around the building. She remembers faintly of her childhood memory of her father going into that tavern and being told not to enter because it was strictly for adults only. With a small smile, the princess couldn't help but slowly made her way to the pub. She was an adult so why not go inside a place where she once knew wasn't meant for a innocent child.

 _Wouldn't hurt to know why everyone is so giddy._

Why indeed? Why stop a child if all these adult men were so happy in a state? She would find out soon as she approached the double doors. She reached out to one of the iron handles and pulled. Before she entered, the noise inside was much louder and lively then the town itself as she peeked through the crack of the door and watched many men, swaying in there steps and some thumping their booted foot on the wooden flooring, the vibration giving a hearty rhythm. The princess opened the door a little bit more to get a better view inside as she watched more men sitting at tables, playing poker and laughing about with the same large mug in their hands just as the men outside had.

"S'cus me miss."

"oh! I-" Before Bonnie could apologize, the hulking man slurs his words, slipping his way past her and wobbled inside, joining a full table on the other side of the tavern with men playing another round of poker.

The door was now fully open and the princess looked ahead to find a empty stool that appears to be a long table stretching across the room. With haste and not wanting to block the entry she carefully sat on the stool as she strained her ears of the men still singing happily and beating their boots on the floor. Bonnie scanned up and saw different sizes of bottles which appear to have all kinds of color inside them. Trinkets were placed around the area to give it a more sales look and a sign with a sloppy - **Women Drink Free-**

Bonnie furrowed her brows at the words. Drink free? Drink what?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a tall young man came into her view. "Hey! What could I get ya?" He had long blonde hair that cropped past his shoulder blades. His attire was filthy, probably from working all day and not getting a break from whatever this place was to the princess. He was currently holding one of the large mugs, wiping the inside of it with a rag.

Bonnie flicked her eyes towards the hulking man as he stood in his place with a friendly smile. He was attractive that was for sure and the princess felt a lump in her throat from his gruff voice. "Uhm." She glances back at the sign and tilted her head. "What does 'Women drink for free' mean?" She asked shyly as she kept her gaze on the sign.

There was an awkward silence before the man puffed his cheeks and then letting out a howling laugh. Bonnie cupped her hands on her lap, lacing her fingers together nervously as she felt her cheeks warm up before peeking her attention back to the man.

"How old are you? Do you know what a drink is?" The blonde boys laugh died down as he wiped some tears from the corner of his eyes. Bonnie flushed and shyly shook her head. She spoke in a low tone.

"I'm 20." But her shyness was slipping away as she felt her old temper seep back and she furrowed her brows. Sitting up straighter and giving the boy a unattractive face, she crossed her arms and gave him a hmph of disapproval. "Now listen here! I'm a-" She cut herself quick as she quickly slammed her head on the wooden bar. The boy jumped back in a shock as he watched the girl settle down.

 _Stupid! Remember what Pep said, No title!_

A moment of silence between them and the princess brought her head up slowly as she closed her eyes and cleared her throat. "Yes I know what a drink is." She relaxed her posture and kept her eyes closed. She spoke again. "I would like _one_ please."

The boy quickly bent down to grab a cleaner mug, taking the object and dipping it in a barrel beside him as it held the liquid and then handed it to her. "What was that about?" He watched her fiddled with the handle before she spoke.

"I uhm, tend to have outburst for no reason." She nervously spoke as she held the handle and lifted the mug up to her nose, smelling the mysterious liquid before sharply bringing it down, the bitter smell of something she was not familiar with. The boy gave her a soft laugh and leaned towards her, resting his muscled arms on top of the bar as he explained.

"It's mead, don't worry about it smelling weird, just drink it down and you'll be feeling better soon." He gave her the same friendly smile as he watched her again to attempt a second try. Bonnie just nodded her head and before she could look at the liquid, she fastly brought the mug to her lips and chugged. Whatever this stuff was, it certainly was giving the rest of the men in the bar a good time so it will effect her in a way too right?

With one final gulp, she slammed the mug down hard and slapped both her hands over her mouth. "Oh lord..." She felt the pit of her belly bubble as she tried not to choke on the after taste of the liquid. The back of her tongue tingled and she felt suds tickle the side of her cheeks. She once more heard the boy laugh hearty. "First time is always the worst but giving the taste more time to settle gets even better."

Bonnie shot a glare at the boy as she brought her hands down on the bar. "You didn't tell me it would taste gross!" She hollered at him, but it had no effect as he smile brightly. His voice sounding more normal now. "Well that would just ruin the surprise right?"

The princess shook her head. How could she stay mad at this goofy boy? With a large inhale, Bonnie rested her elbows on the wooden surface and listened to her surroundings in the building. There was a sound of a harp being played in the far right corner behind her as the sound of happy men clapped and chirped away. She was once interrupted by the boy who was now twiddling with his thumbs. "So...What's your name?"

She watched as he refilled her mug and she hooked her fingers around the handle. "Bonnie. What's yours?"

"My name is Finn." He gave her a full smile of teeth as he took the mug he was cleaning before, dumping it in the barrel and taking a long swig. Bonnie smiled at his action, clearly he was not wanting her to drink alone and chatting with company so she took it kindly as she shyly begun her second drink.

As the two were chatting away a dark figure sat alone against the far wall. With a lift of it's head the figure smiles a full set of ghoulish sharp teeth before it spoke.

" _Found you."_

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you would like to suggest any small detail of upcoming chapters and I do hope you are liking this so far. You may also message me if you prefer you're idea in privacy.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two -** _Caged Bird._

* * *

How long was she inside the tavern, she didn't know as far as the sunshine that once flowed and beamed through the yellow stained thick glass of the buildings windows, now blocked with pitch darkness. The hollered songs and the instruments kept the lively company going for hours of happy men and now women that work as waitresses was a good time to start the real nights pleasure as some sat on muscled men's laps, arms hooked around their necks as they drank and laughed with their other mates. It was packed with this time of day now that the real emotions of people are coming out.

Bonnie has kept a great up-keep to her disguise as she joined the ring dance of drunken men that tapped their booted toes to the floor as they synced with each other, howling and bolstering sounds of the men playing along the music as they toppled and swayed their mugs in the air. Bonnie, as tiny as she was, held up her mug as well and let out a chortle laugh as she felt the tugs on her right arm again, motioning the dance in a large circle about the room.

As much as Bonnie was enjoying herself she felt a hand clasp her shoulder. Her smile, not disappearing as she peered over her shoulder so see a cloaked figure, much like herself but this person was smaller and was hunched over. Bonnie loosened her hold on the muscle arm as she slurs her words to the person. "Oh! Yes?" She watched the cloaked figure gesture it's head in the back of the room.

Bonnie squinted her eyes where the person gestured and saw a door that was behind the bar.

 _Something secret?_

Bonnie let out a guffaw as she rolled her head and slapped her hand on the small persons shoulder. "You pervert! I gots no coin." She was about to turn away and rejoin the joyful dance but a glove covered hand quickly reached out and snatched her wrist, tugging her to the room as Bonnie was too intoxicated to even realize she was being lead to the back of the taverns room as she held up her mug, the mead sloshing out as she laughed.

Once reached to the door, the figure pulled the princess inside and shut the door, blocking it with two heavy barrels. Bonnie watched as she hobbled backwards, her knees hitting a low bench and she toppled, trying her best to keep her balance as she continued to watch the strange person move about the room. It bent over to retreat a dirty blanket that was covering hay and held it up at the darkened window, hooking the corners and using it's thumbs, dug the cloth through the wood, splintering.

Bonnie straightened herself up, her foot tapped on the dirty back room's floor as she placed her hand on her hip, the other still holding her mug. "Hey! When a woman says no she means no!" She humph as she spun on her heels and walked to the block door, but the figure was too fast for her to even step once as it was already in front of her view.

"What-?" She couldn't finish as the figure held up a gloved hand, stopping her from saying anything further. The hunched person opened it's mouth, the noise coming from it, low and guttural.

"Listen to me princess." It's voice was rash, as it hasn't have a drink in years. "I've been looking for you for quite sometime now." The hooded figures stance was odd to Bonnie as she watched it wither, the hand, shakily lowered itself hidden in it's cloak. Bonnie gave the person a glare as she nudged the person to the side with her mug. She spoke.

"Well you found me so now i'm leaving." She moved to the door but was once again, blocked by the figure. "If you don't let me out I will scream!" Bonnie watched the person raised two surrendering hands as the hood flapped side to side, signaling a no.

"Please! I don't mean any harm, or I will suffer a dreadful faith." The figure then limped to the blocked door and hopped on top of the barrels, it's feet, clicked.

 _No shoes?_

Bonnie tilted her head as she thought she saw long sharp toenails beneath the drapes but the person was quick enough to hide them back under. It's voice, again dry and guttural. "You need to come with me. It's an order I will not fail."

Bonnie irritably stomped her shoe as she brought up both her hands, balling one in a fist as the other, still holding her mead. "You listen hear! I am princess Bonnie and I don't take order from people like you!"

That made the figure still as it slowly turned its hooded head directly at her. "People?" It gave a low disagreeable snicker. It gripped it's hood with both gloved hands as it slowly peeled back the cloth. "I, princess, am no 'people'." The hood was off and showed small pointed horns on top of it's bald head, large yellow eyes bulging out of it's small skull, the snout was squished in between it's eyes, two slits of nostrils and a large mouth, holding dozens of sharp teeth. The skin was a gruesome red, slick with sweat as it shined in the only lit candle in the room.

Bonnie's eyes widen and with instinct she screamed as she through her mug at the creature. The mead splattered all over the door as it leaped out of the way and grabbed a hold of Bonnie's wrists, tightening them. "No, stop! Wait!" Bonnie felt herself being dragged by the creature to the corner of the room as she struggled to control her feet planted on the stone floor. "Help! Finn!" She heard a strange noise behind her but her eyes were glued to the blocked door as she watched the handle jiggle.

A muffled voice was heard on the other side, hard to hear as the party outside was too loud for Bonnie's ear to strain the voice calling out. "Bonnie? You in there? The door won't open!"

She heard his muffle voice as Bonnie watched the whole room lit with a dark red, a piercing noise hit her ears as she tried to pry herself as much as she could but those gloved hands were much stronger then her own. She called out again, desperately. "Finn! It's blocked! You have to ram into it, hurry!"

As a second went by the door rattled as the boy on the other side used his broad shoulder to impact the blocked door. It took much strength as two mead filled barrels thumped once another impact hit the door.

"Finn!" Bonnie couldn't finish her cry as she was being pulled backwards, she glanced over her shoulder and let out a scream as she was swallowed by the thick red mist in the corner of the room.

"I got it Bonnie! Hold on!" Finn sucked in as much air as he could before hurdling his last strength to the door. The padlock cracked and both barrels toppled over, splintering open as fresh mead pooled around his boots as he scanned the empty room. He straightened up and with a confusing look, reached up and scratched his head. "Bonnie?" He stood in the middle of the room, wondering where his new friend has gone.

* * *

 **Queen Abadeer.**

 _That's what all the demons she ruled over calls her. Ever since she was eight she could feel the burning lust of death pump through her dry veins. The smell of never ending decaying flesh boiled the pit of her stomach as she entered the Night-O-Sphere. Her father, King Abadeer was feared most in this new era. She would watch all the demons and ghouls crawl their way shamelessly out of sight of the vampire king. How could she have that power?_

 _Leading her further in he led her to a Gothic gate, sharp points decorated along the curve of the main gates as they walked past and before them, an enormous mansion. The building was a depressing grey of rot, the stones cracked and chipped as gargoyles perched along the sides and atop of the mansion. The gravel below their feet crunched as they entered and before the little vampire girl could look back, the double heavy doors closed shut._

 _By the time she was fifteen she learned much from her father of vampire-ism and the laws that come for it. Popularity was mostly common in their pride as well as killing and maintaining territory. He told her that living is millennium as long as a her head wasn't locked and under a guillotine or the unforgiving sun that can turn her skin to ash. The rules of living was a main priority to the vampire girl. She would slay everything that had a pulse but her problem came to an end when her father tested her to feed. She could feel her claws rip through a demons muscle and tendon and splint into his bones as she lowered her head to the demons neck and sank her growing fangs into the tissue. The taste was like a burning fire in her mouth as she hissed back and flung the dead body away. To a vampire father, it was hard to watch the rejection of blood._

 _Years past and the vampire girl was now eighteen. The mansion, once empty shelves of dust now littered of prizing be-headings of demons and skulls of mighty warriors. Hooked horns, dried giant claws, feathers, beaks and teeth all lined up, displaying pride of years of war and brawls. The vampire king was mostly pleased and the little girl he had at her side for years was now being called by her title "Marceline." It was a honor to be called by her first name from her father for the years of hardship she has suffered and pleasured by. She was given an heirloom, not just a regular past on gift to the family but was only given to her in the bloodline. A axe bass, painted in blood and the blades sharp as no other object made in any world. It earned her title, Marceline The Vampire Queen._

 _It was sometime that the Night-O-Sphere had a chaotic outbreak. Marceline went on a blood rage as she felt as she grew older the killing would be over. No, she doesn't want to stop killing nor drink the blood of fallen unworthy foe as she swung her bass, be-heading anything with eyes or a mouth. She no longer collected her prizing rule as she slowly floated five inches above the blood covered floor of the mansion. No she wanted one prize and she would get it "Now". Her fathers amulet, the main power source of becoming a true vampire._

 _As she planted her booted foot upon his chest, bounding him to the floor as he struggle in gurgling gasps from their hours of battle, the king was be-headed, the amulet, in the hands of the queen and placing it over her head darkness took her vision._

 _By the time she could even remember what happened to her she snapped opened her eyes as the same darkness surrounded her body. Her hands, crossed upon her breasts as she felt her back laying down on a wooden surface. A coffin?_

 _"Ek!" The vampire's pointed ear twitch at the sound of a small voice beyond the tomb and with a small tempter, unleashed herself out of the enclosed case of the death bed. She peered down at a small blue flame and by it, a round red sphere. An offering?_

 _The vampire could hear the little girls heart beat as she bent over and plucked the sphere from the floor. Twisting and turning it, examining the offer and ignoring the little girls whimpers as she gave the red orb a lick of her fork tongue and a tinge of new sensation zapped her mind. What was I doing before? How did I get here?_

 _Her thoughts were interrupted as red blood eyes snapped to the small bundle in the dark cold corner. Am I in the catacombs?_

 _As she slowly floated her way to the small girl she noticed that she was an odd looking creature. Long silky pale pink hair, big round blue eyes, and the skin, blemished with small cuts and bruises. Her eyes fixated on the tattered white dress that was painted in dirt and her small bare feet, caked in dry mud. She watched her wither and huddled into a smaller ball as she began to summon strange liquid from her eyes. An instinct snapped inside the vampire as she bent over and softly whispered to the girl. "Hey, its alright now little one."_

 _Those words did the trick as the little girl wrapped herself around the vampire. Marceline felt that small nose dig its way through her onyx silken hair and her large hands feeling the tremble of the small lithe body pressed on her own. "I'm here now."_

 _The vampire sniffed the air and a smell hit her hard in the back of her mind. Her pupils, dilated in hunger and her fangs, peeked further past her lips as she felt her claws slightly dig in the soft flesh of the small girls back. Gritting her teeth and flaring her nostrils, she turned her nose down to the source of the smell. What is this? It makes me feel all fuzzy._

 _Her mind snapped at the realization and she shut her eyes tightly, scrunching up her nose. No, She's only a child._

 _But the rule of an offered prized item to a vampire was a start of a new life. She gave it to you!_

 _Marceline licked her lips as she felt her own chest vibrate and her core burning up in a haze of flames. She could feel the child's heart thump against her dead one and the small breath panting into her cold neck raised the back of her hair. This is-_

 _"What's you're name little one?" Marceline asked in a husked whisper. This is-_

 _"B-Bonnie."_

 _The vampire bit her lip, the feeling of her own fangs aching to sink into that soft pale flesh._

 _"Well Bonnie. Hasn't mommy and daddy ever tell you to never offer anything to a vampire?"_

 _Marceline felt the tiny body stiffen, the girls arms loosening their hold and pushing herself away from the vampire. Marceline kept her grip as she felt her fangs extended and she tilted her head to the side, lowering her opened mouth to the girls neck. She felt the girls heart race as she finally sunk her fangs in that sweet pleasured flesh. All her senses heightened as she stayed put where her fangs burrowed in the girls neck, her head started to daze and her chest felt warm. She felt her lower body quake and her knees bucked as she started to float them both in the air. Her bare feet curled as if her veins had nerves of a pumping heart. She never drank from the little girl as she felt her pulse beat against her fangs and let out a groan._

 _As she detached her fangs she watched the little girl go limb in her arms and with a devilish smile, she whispered. "You belong to me."_

 _This isn't good._

"Land!"

Red eyes shot open at the noise. Her thoughts were interrupted by one of her sail mates. The vampire was lounging on her dark black chair, the rim was decorated with crimson copper and the arm rests held two supporting brass trims of points. Her desk was littered in paper and gold, necklaces, rings, trinkets and skulls. The edge was thick in oak and the legs were carved in swirling waves.

The vampire said upon chair, was wearing a dark leathered cloak, the color was a grimly deep red as the ends of the cloak, tattered and had burn holes as said the same with the ends of the long sleeves that held two small buckles and golden rings. Her inner style, a white linen cloth that split down the middle, showing her perfect bust as a faded scar was carved into her left breast. Two thick straps of a belt criss-crossed her chest as her bass heirloom was strapped on her back, around her neck was a black cloth snugged around her throat as a red sphere was it's center piece. Her pants, black, torn on the knees and further down the rest of the pants were tucked inside red thick boots that held buckles of black strap.

"Land, ahoy!"

With a frustrated snarl, Marceline slapped her palms down on the arm rests and hoisted herself up, making her way to a thick wooden door as her booted feet thumped against the wood beams inside her quarters. She barged through the door and with a full mouth of sharp teeth she let out a bellow. "I heard you!"

Her annoyance was towards her friend, Phoebe. She was a beautiful saint, with long flowing red hair and eyes that shined like the sun. Her skin was dark, like caramel from the days of being exposed to the bright light of the burning sun. Her appeal wasn't as rich as her captains as her shirt was a white cloth, the sleeves rolled up to her tanned elbows and her silky pants were being held by a brown worn buckle. A musket was placed upon her hip and her feet, were tightly sealed by black skinny boots. She un-sheathed her curved sword and pointed it forward.

"Another hour and we will be aboard Marceline." Her friend turned her head towards her captain and gave a toothy grin. "I heard there's new cargo in town."

A heavy thud was heard from behind them as well as a huffy snark voice. "Totally! They have one huge haul by the looks of it." The said voice belonged to a curvy woman. Her frame wasn't as slim as the other two females but she did pack the muscle. Her attire was similar to Phoebe's but instead of a white it was a rich purple, the pants black and her thick boots, leather. Her face was round and her eyes were a dark brown. Her hair was cut short and was covered by a dark purple bandanna. Her name was lumpy.

Marceline gave a snort of 'could care less' as she didn't bother to tear her red eyes away from the faint glow of lights ahead of them.

Phoebe looked up behind them, the main ships amidship held a large mizzenmast where the very tip held the crow's nest. Phoebe called out below. "Hey Wiz! See anything good at the docks?"

A faint voice was heard above the nest. The bloody waves of the Night-O-sphere boomed over her voice.

"What!?" Phoebe called out again.

Without warning, the voice above emerged from their spot as they took a hold of one of the sails rope and glided down quickly, a sharp landing and came forth a slim woman. She supported a long hooded dark grey cloak, her hood covered mostly her face but sharp bright green eyes could be seen glowing past the shade of shadows. Her blouse was a purple stitched up cloth, her pants her tan and supported a black belt that snugged tightly around her middle. Her shoes, long past the knees and were oily black. She held a spyglass as she lowered her tan bandanna that was covering her mouth. "They just docked. Seems like a resource ship but haven't seen what's inside those crates."

" I bet they have fabulous jewelry!" Lumpy said as she snatched the spyglass out of Wiz's hand and peeked through it, her smile full of teeth.

Phoebe scoffed. "It could just be junk. The last shipment we over runed was a dud."

Wiz only nodded in agreement as they both looked to their captain who still maintained her posture. "We can save ourselves the hanging if we skip this one and board a smaller town." Phoebe directed it to Marceline.

Marceline gave a smirk as she rolled her eyes, knowing her small crew was secretly wanting the permission to high jack the ship. With a crack of her long coat, Marceline turned sharply on her heels as she swiftly made her way back to her quarters. "Likewise. Get ready girls, this is our pit stop."

With a booming holler, all woman pumped their fist in the air and marched down to the deck to get their disguises. As Marceline shut the doors she leaned back, giving out a loud sigh as she unclasped her choker and watched the red orb reflected blue flames light that sat on her desk. With a hush tone Marceline reached to her loft and gave the orb a kiss before safely putting it away in a small black box. _"I'll find you someday."_

* * *

Bonnie's mouth was cupped shut by the ghouls gloved hand as she struggled to set herself free. She was being dragged down a dark wet alley as her heels screeched against the wet cobble, muffling inappropriate words as her captor hurriedly pulled her inside a small long thin door as quickly booted it shut before calling out inside the small shop. "Guess who!" The ghoul yelled happily as he kept his hold tightly on the princess, hearing approaching footsteps down a set of spiral Gothic stairs the ghoul watched the stores owner merged into view.

"My God, you got it?!" Another familiar said as the grotesque creature hurriedly made it's way to the other as it examined Bonnie up and down. "This is the Princess of Ooo?"

The other ghoul gave a large grin, showing it's full set of curve teeth and blacked gums. "Watched her past the gate ever since I watched her go back inside when she was eight." The ghoul sharply peered at the struggling girl before turning back to the owner. "I want over half of what we agreed on. Getting a rare chance of the princess this age is rich."

The store owner scratched his stubbed chin as he licked his lips. "You sure this is her?"

The ghoul snarled, yanking the girl in front of the other ghoul as it hissed it's words. "Pink and rich right!? This is the one!" The ghoul didn't budge as the princesses face was mere inches from his as he tilted his head left and right, looking for any injuries. "Does it talk?"

The ghoul's ears flatted down as it silently nodded and gave a loud gulp. "Y-Yes but it's very loud." The short ghoul said. The other ghoul continued to inspect the girl, circling around her he positioned himself on the opposite side of her, the other ghoul on her left as he signaled the other ghoul to put his hand down.

As soon as the other ghouls grip soften the princess quickly bit down between his thumb and finger, he shrieked loudly as quickly retrieved his hand and before the other ghoul can react the girl bellowed, loudly. "Un-hand me this-!"

 _SLAP_

Both ghouls hastily at the same time covered the girls mouth, their expressions petrified as they quickly glanced to the small door that leads out, not wanting to stir up a commotion, especially when they both had a very high value prize in their hands. The owner ghoul quickly reached over, fetching a demon muzzle and peered at his partner, giving him a nod to ready his retreat the ghoul quickly backed off and the other ghoul clicked the muzzle onto the princess's mouth and nose, the device allowed the girl to breathe but kept her mouth from opening as it was designed to keep anything from talking or screaming at that matter.

The two ghouls watched her at the girl realized that her hands were free and she quickly shot her hands up, gripping the muzzle and using her nails to dig at the strong leather, her jaw being cupped by a cool metal.

"It's gonna break it! It's gonna break it!" The panicked ghoul digged his sharp blunt nails under his eyes as he pulled down, his sagging greasy skin stretching with his action, terror-stricken from his position as he watched his prize quickly learning how to pull off the muzzle. As the owner watched the girl being occupied with the device he quickly shuffled to the side and rummaged through a pile of junk inside the shop.

"Don't worry," The owner quickly fetched a pair of shackles. "Hold it's hands together." The frightened ghoul obey'd and hastily gripped the girls lithe wrists. Using both his hands to gripped tightly around the flesh he watched his partner open the shackles and clicked it around her wrists, securing her.

"put her in that cage, away from being seen from the window, we don't want our value being stolen." The small ghoul nodded and dragged her to the small dark corner of the store. Opening it and tossing her in before quickly locking it shut as he watched the girl struggle and giving him a piercing glare. He gulped as he felt his soul being seen right through.

"Go to the black market at the docks and tell them we got a good auction tomorrow."

The small ghoul nodded to his partner and quickly made his way to the door. As the room fell silent the tall ghoul turned his direction at the princess, watching her glaring as she sat there helpless and with a wide grin of crooked blunt yellow teeth he crouched in front of her before speaking.

 _"Welcome to the Night-O-Sphere."_

* * *

All three women, wearing dark soaked cloaks from the heavy red-rusted rain, huddled together behind stacked wooden barrels as they watched the demons unload the ship. Two heavy ogre's lifting a long steel crate that was secured in three heavy locks as they huffed it to the rest of the pile of supplies. They watched watched the smaller demons carry sacks over their hunched shoulders and the tiny imps, writing down all the supplies and how many objects are being unloaded from the docks. Lumpy spoke first.

"We should totes just charge in there, there's no first class threat here!"

"Sh!" Phoebe hushed as she pointed to the far end of the ship. "We have one and it's a troll." all three females watched the enormous troll, it's skin color was a pale grey, spots of large and small boils and warts and it's jaws held two pairs of long curved tusks. It's long sagging ears was decorated with gold and trinkets as his hair was slick with grease, the color a plain brown. His attire was clean as his long coat dragged behind him, his left bulky shoulder was protected by a monsters skull, clearly a prize and showing it as 'Don't mess with me' appearance. His back was hunched and support a large cannon as a weapon. His body was a mass of muscle and seeing as he was crouched, must have been over ten feet tall.

Lumpy gulped loudly as she scuttled in the back of the girls, quickly blurting out. "Y-You know, you two don't need me! I mean i'm large and easy to see so that troll won't be able to see you." She gave a nervous laugh as she watched Wiz and Pheobe turned their attention at her with a serious glare.

"Marceline is counting on us to find a worthy prize on that ship or cargo, so stay in you're role as we wait for her signal." Phoebe snapped at Lumpy before turning her gaze back to the ship, shifting her yellow eyes to the far back of the ship that led to a dark alley. She could see Marceline using her vampic powers as she faintly saw two small glowing red eyes into the shadows, most likely in her small bat form.

"Look," Wiz snapped Phoebe from her gaze as she peered over one of the barrels. Wiz spoke again. "There's a heavy small locked cage right by the troll's feet."

Lumpy poked her head over Phoebe's. "Totes a value right there."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and wiggles a little from Lumpy's body that apparently was squishing her against the barrels. "It's probably just his junk box."

"Junk box of demon power!" Lumpy cackled as she felt Phoebe slightly push her off to the side. "We need to wait for Marceline! She's looking just like we are for a valuable power source."

Lumpy grumbled as she crossed her arms over her bust, muscles ripped with tension and built up clobbering. Wiz ignored the two as she narrows her bright green eyes to a certain black container the one of the imps were holding. _Could be where the Amulet is._

with a lot of pester and nagging for fifteen minutes the women settled down as they watch more interesting cargo being unloaded and being placed by a black market carriage. Phoebe once again glanced her eyes to the alley, the red glowing eyes still there.

 _"Come on Marce, What are you waiting for, their almost done emptying the ship."_ Phoebe whispered as she glanced back to the docks, watching the black market carriage being loaded.

The alley was cold and dark. The rusted covered rain splattering onto the cracked cobbled floor as a small furry black bat hung upside down on one of the small buildings, shielding herself from getting wet as she tucked her wings. Her small red slit eyes focused in close as tiny pure black pupils dilated to inspect the supplies being carried by ogre and demons.

"Pity." She huffed as she shook a bit, ruffling her fur as it puffed to shake off any remaining rain.

The soothing rain was ruined as her highly sensitive pointed ears flicked as she heard a shuffling coming up behind her. As she poked her head around she found a small ghoul coming out of one of the small buildings door, quickly shutting it close and making his way to the docks. Marceline watched him patiently as she pondered why he was heading in that direction. Her eyes never deceive her as she spotted him holding a red piece of paper that was a black market auction. Her tiny mouth spread wide with a devilish grin, her tiny sharp teeth poking out as she turned her head back around like an owl to the door he come from.

"That ghoul has something very pricey in there if he has a paper for an auction." Marceline detached her tiny claws as she flapped her way towards the building, placing herself at the corner of the window seal she peered inside. It was ghostly dark and only one lit candle was illuminating the trashy room. In the middle of the small store was a long desk hoarded with papers and books and the far corner on both sides, were more piles of books of all color, shapes and sizes. Chains hung from the ceiling as they swayed slightly, a demon upstairs causing the motion. In the far back behind the desk was a small spiral staircase leading up the second floor, the Gothic railing was bent, probably from bigger customers that tried to squeeze themselves up.

Marceline flicked her tiny forked tongue as she began to crawl her way towards the front entrance but a movement inside caught her attention. Her slitted eyes blinked as she watched a shadow that caught the candle light. It seemed like the creature was inside a small cage by the way the shadow swayed, the candle making it's shadow flicker.

With a flick of her large pointed ears she heard the small ghoul retreat back in a running huff. Now her chance she quietly leaped and latched herself on the back of the small ghoul that quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside, locking it shut once again.

"I got the signature!" The small ghoul shouted upwards towards the chained ceiling. Marceline unlatched herself and flew up into the darkness, carefully not bumping into any swaying chains to give herself away. As she perched on one of the old dusted beams she watched as another ghoul hurriedly came down the spiraling stairs.

"Excellent! Our auction is going to be the main prize for tomorrow." The tall greasy ghoul made his way towards the darkest corner of the room, his hands resting inside his pockets as he leaned forwards and whispered to the creature inside. "You're going to make all the demons in Night-O-Sphere scream their lungs out once they see you." He hissed at the hanging small cage.

The small ghoul cheeped up beside him and chuckled, teasingly tapping the iron cage. "A-And high class! A very rare moment in Night-O-Sphere history for ghouls to catch a princess from above."

The tall ghoul lunged forward, gripping the rails of the cage and cackling, shaking the cage to scare the girl. The other ghoul joined in the fun and latched his large mouth on the cage, his decaying teeth poking through the rails and flicking his large bulky tongue before laughing with his partner.

As Marceline watched the two ghouls playing with whatever princess was inside the cage she quietly molted back into her regular form and with a devilish grin, snapped her fingers and the single lit candle burnt out with her command.

Both ghouls stopped their play as they turned their attention to the middle of the room. Bonnie shifted her eyes around as well, wondering how the candle light blew out without a single gust inside the room. With not so keen ears like the ghouls they both heard a small noise coming from the back of the room. "Hey!" The owner of the ghoul gave a big sniff in the air and that's when it hit him. He _knew_ that scent. As he slowly stepped back his bony back was press against the cage as he began to cower. The smaller ghoul, not noticing his partner in his state, stepped in the middle of the room, searching for the unknown mischief magic.

Bonnie cause a glance of a small shadow zoom it's way forward upon the wooden beams of the ceiling. She felt wasn't aware of what danger was lurking inside the small shop nor coward like the ghoul who was blocking her view. But what she did feel was an presence of uncomfortable anxiety. What did the taller ghoul smell that frightened him? And why was the smaller one not effected?

As her answer wasn't waited long a dark figure was slowly levitating down from the ceiling. The small ghoul turned his attention to his partner, who was ghastly in a state of grim. "What's wrong? Scared of the dark?" The small ghoul gave a laugh his way as he leaned back against the desk, slapping his gloved hand over one of his eye as he continued his fits.

The taller ghoul felt his knees begin to buckle and shake with frightened adrenaline as he slowly raised his hand forward and pointed behind his partner, letting out a small noise from his mouth as possible. "H-H-Her-" His shaking became worse as he watched the vampire slowly yet soundlessly perched herself on top of the desk, right behind the small ghoul who paused his laugh.

"Her?" He gave a another laugh. "You're afraid of her?" He watched again with a wide open mouth laugh as he turned his head. And right when he did, his jaw clamped shut and his eyes bulge, his slitted pupils have gone white and he felt his entire body stiffen. He slowly ran his shell shocked eyes travel up to slim long legs, hips, a thin waist over a bust and that's what hit his nightmare. Those blood red eyes, staring down at him, a wide grin with two sharp fangs poking out. "Qu-," The small ghoul couldn't budge as if his feet didn't obey him as his frightened body stood him still. "Queen-," He watched her slowly lift herself and leaned down, floating on her stomach as she inched her face forward to the frightened creature.

She kept that grin as she reached forward and gripped the ghouls chin between her thump and finger, giving it a small wiggle she spoke in a deep husk. "Say it."

The ghoul felt his breeches wettened and his own body shook. Finally finding his voice he sucked in as much air and screeched. "Queen Abadeer!"

Without warning, Marceline gripped his collar and dragged him into the darkness. The taller ghoul heard wailing screams and skin being ripped. His ears pointed up sharply as snaps of bones and gurgling snarls came beyond the darkness in the back of the shop. And within seconds, all noises stopped.

The taller ghoul glanced towards the door as back into the darkness. His knees locked as he kept withering up against the cage and as if his life was done in that second, he felt the girl behind him give him a strong shove. "EEK!" He screeched and stumbled, crumbling down onto the floor in a small ball as possible, covering his head and shutting his eyes tightly as he pathetically plead. "Please! Queen Abadeer don't harm me! I beg you!" He heard a crunch of what seemed to be his disemboweled partner being nudged aside by the vampire who kept her presence in the dark, red eyes slowing coming from the shadows.

He coward some more and stampeded. "I have something! S-Something you might take interest!" He managed to quickly crawl back to the dangling cage in the corner of the room and huddled underneath it. "It-It's a-a-," He screeched again as he saw the eyes come forward his way. He tried again. "It's a princess! From the other side! She's worth a lot of power!" He shrieked as he felt his feet being pulled by an unknown force. Quickly gripping onto the cage he felt his whole body being pulled towards the darkness, the red eyes disappearing back as he tried to hold his death grip.

"Please-!" With his palms being sweaty from fear, he slipped. Shrieking loudly and digging his nails into the wooden floor, causing streaks and splinted cracks as he was being swallowed into the dark and joined his faith along side his partner.

 _Oh my God._

Bonnie was shocked still inside the small cage, trying her most best to pretend she wasn't part of the creatures plan to also kill her. She was thankful for the muzzle as her breathing was mostly being silenced by the device and her hands that were shackled behind her back, were in tight fists as she felt her blunt nails painfully making marks in her soft skin.

 _Oh my God._

It was so silent in the dark room that Bonnie felt her own heartbeat pulse loudly inside her eardrums. What should she do? Was she safe? She didn't hear anything else for a solid minute. She took her time glancing her eyes about the darkened room, not seeing anything nor the creature that killed the other ghouls she must have thought the monster hasn't notice her at all and has left somewhere upstairs.

With a small struggle, Bonnie began to squirm with her restrains but the metal shackles were just too tight for her. As a second plan she scooted down a bit to angle her feet towards the opening of the cage and with much force, she kicked the cage. No luck.

She sighed as her luck was draining down fast and thinking of another plan was frazzling her mind, not that the earlier scene before her didn't help her nerves from shock.

"Hello."

 _Oh God!_

Bonnie quickly straightened up on her sitting position, her eyes widely large as she glanced around the darkness. She heard the disembodied voice coming everywhere around the room. She shook her head and tightened her eyes shut, now feeling the same fright as the other ghouls were in. She began to thrash inside the cage, desperately trying to open the cage but felt a slight sway as she calmed down her high.

"I said hello."

Bonnie slowly looked up and there it was, crouched on top on the swaying cage and the vampire had that same grin and the red eyes. She watched it lower itself down onto the ground but not panting her feet as she levitated in front of the frightened girl. "Oh, seems like they had to put a muzzle on you huh?" The vampire laughed as she moved her clawed hand towards the cage's lock. Curling her palm around it she gave a small squeeze and the lock shattered to the floor, the cage door slowly swaying open with an eerie creak.

As Bonnie watched the creature slowly leaned it's head inside it whispered in a soothing voice.

 _"You are mine."_

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you would like to suggest any small detail of upcoming chapters and I do hope you are liking this so far. You may also message me if you prefer you're idea in privacy.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 _The break of dusk in Ooo was always the quietest during that time when everyone huddles inside their cozy homes and light a kindling fire, wrapping themselves in heavy warm blankets as the weather has taken to a heavy coldness._

 _Marceline loved this time of year where the air was a cold crisp and the night time quiet as the only sound that broke her ears was the light flap of her wings. Her ruffling soft fur rippled through the soft chilling wind as she made her way towards a tall mountain that held a glorious castle. The surrounding area was heavily guarded by guards and every door and window were locked tight with bolts and chains, preventing a certain child from escaping._

 _She knew taking the form of a tiny bat was her only safe bet from getting caught or even being heard as she silently glided down, spreading her small wings to expand and descend down as she knew only one way inside the castle and only way out._

 _As she softly landed upon the mush grass from the early downpour Marceline squeezed herself through a hidden cracked hole that led inside the castle's Throne room._

 _As she poke her round fuzzy head through the opening her slitted red eyes watched two guards marching their every night cycle pattern going up and down the long hallway of the throne room. She waited until their time of hour watching the room was up and headed to the gardens._

 _As that hour pass and the guards gone Marceline once again squeezed herself out of the tiny hole, shuffling a little to poke most of her fur out of the way she quietly flew to the shadows of the castle, making her way upwards and stopping little often to wait for a passing guard she continued to hide in the darkness._

 _As she reached her destination Marceline flattened herself as much as possible by squeezing under the double doors frame. By doing so Marceline looked around the familiar room she has visited almost every night. The walls were tall and painted in a pale pink. The flooring was polished as she could see her reflection on the tiles. The long thick windows, covered in dark purple drapes and a wooden chest was placed against the middle of the windows. The other side was decorated with bookshelves of different colored books, some thick and some thin. Another long door was inside the room as Marceline discovered was the bathroom that was very much fitted for a 'Princess'._

 _And finally the main source Marceline was finding was the large bed that was placed in the middle of the room._

 _As she quietly flapped herself to the bed she perched herself on the end of the beds railings. Her red slitted eyes watched a small huddle in the middle of the bed, the thick pale pink blankets covering her favorite little person that was seeking warmth shelter inside. As Marceline crawled her way on the blankets she made her way close to the lump and perched herself on a plush pillow, right above where the lump was and underneath peeked some pale pink hair._

 _"Hello little one." Marceline flicked her forked tongue as she purred to the person under the thick blankets._

 _"Marcy?" The small huddle shifted and a head poked out. Pink pale hair ruffled and uncombed. Fair blemish skin glowed as the moonlight peeked its way in through the thin cracks of the curtains. Blue eyes reflected the same light as they focused sleepily on the small bat that has settled on top of her pillow she way laying on. "Marcy!"_

 _The girl quickly sat up on her knees, tucking her legs under her bum as she leaned forward and rested on her forearms. She has grown quite a lot ever since she met Marceline. She was aging well and her body was now in the process of growing curves. Her chest not quite large nor small but just the right amount at her age. Her limbs stretched longer and showed much more leanness whenever she moved or turned._

 _"Happy thirteenth Birthday little one." Marceline said as she watched the girl gave a small chortle and leaned in to squish her nose against the small bat's. "Can I see now Marcy?" She plead in that disgusting sweetness that made Marceline fur puff with arousal._

 _"Not yet little one." Marceline never showed her true form to the girl until she was at the right age and showing herself to the girl would take much time to get use to. She would shift in her small bat form as always and sometimes a bigger one. If she felt her mate in danger or afraid of anything that bothered her_ _throughout_ _the days she would shift in her wolf form to show her mate that she will protect and will never let anything harm her while she was around._

 _"Please Marcy." Bonnie out stretched her arm and pressed her palm against the side of the tiny bats form, loving the soft tuff slip through her fingers._

 _Marceline sighed as she nuzzled her flat large nose against the warmth of the girls palm, feeling her thumb lovingly stroke the back of her small head and ears. "Listen to me Bon, Not until you're at the right age and who knows," Marceline tucked her wings behind her as she drooped her ears down, her slitted eyes closing shut. "You might not like who I truly am..."_

 _Bonnie carefully took the small bat in both her palms and sat up. "Oh Marcy, no." She gently pressed her between her breasts, letting the small bat hear her soft heartbeat as she knew this was the bats favorite place throughout their time together. "I would always love the way you are." She felt the small bat press deeply into her chest as Marceline gave her a small nuzzle and occasionally a kiss, careful of her fangs to the girls soft skin._

 _"I know it's tough being young but once you're ready-"_

 _"I am ready Marcy!" Bonnie curled herself around the bat, shielding her while raising the bat to her throat."We've been through so much together Marcy...You protected me so much, stayed with me every night and played with me, you're my only friend my.." Bonnie wasn't very good with her words of 'affection' yet as she was still young and still had private classes within her castle to learn of becoming a woman."My only one Marcy.."_

 _Marceline turned hear fuzzy head to the side, resisting the hunger that dwells in the pit of her stomach every time she was near so close to her throat, that pulsating loving jugular that calls to her with each beat of her heart. "Please listen to me BonBon." A favorite pet name the vampire loved calling her half mate. "I know that. But you're not ready and I lived for over a thousand years and I'm not ready to accept until you fully accept this."_

 _The small bat wiggled her way out of those soft hands and perched on the girls shoulder, placing her tiny clawed hand on the shell of the girls ear. "This is something you must understand once you're older."_

 _Bonnie pouted. Furrowing her light brows, Bonnie slightly turned her head to face the bat and side glance at her. "I don't like it here Marcy.."_

 _Marceline leaned and lightly brushed her furry cheek against the smooth one and giving it a quick lick. "I know little one. But if they found out your gone they will go to the one person they always assume." Marceline out stretched her wings and levitated in front of the girls view, being at eye level and placing her clawed hands on the girls small upper lip she hushed. "Me."_

 _Bonnie sighed as she knew that Marcy always knew the right call for safety and carefulness. She was still so young but in her learning of rights where she lived she was at the age to be married and have a child. She didn't want that. She wanted to be with Marcy and go with her wherever she travels and adventures. Marcy always tells her stories of her years of experience life and it's brutal moments but her mind was already plagued with being with her._

 _"What if-" Bonnie felt the bat nuzzle the side of her nose. "What if they..force me to marry?" The nuzzling stopped and red slitted eyes looked at bright blue ones._

 _"They won't. I am a Queen and I over rule an heir." Marceline began to shift in a form that Bonnie hasn't seen before. The sounds of bones reconstructing themselves into longer limbs and skin stretching. She shifted herself in a taller figure, not quite showing the girl her true form but just a small hint of what she will on the day they will bond forever. Her entire form was a black that no light can pierce threw and long silken hair flowed around like it was underwater, her red eyes glowed a soft kindle as she leaned towards Bonnie, forcing her to lay on her back and her, on top._

 _"You will always belong to me, my princess."_

 _Bonnie cupped both of the girls blackened cheeks, rubbing her thumbs below her pointed black ears as she deeply poured her soul into those soft red eyes. "I want it tonight." She purred as she watched Marceline give no hesitation, knowing all too well what the young girl wanted couldn't stop the lust the vampire was seeking when she arrived._

 _Leaning down, Marceline gave the girl a long lick on her jugular before lightly caressing her fangs against the pulsation._

 _With a soft mewl from Bonnie, those fangs lovingly sank into her flesh, marking what belongs to her._

 _And only her._

* * *

A jolt shot through Bonnie's body as it slightly swayed back and forth. She was nestled in a hammock that was messily made. With the continuing swaying, Bonnie felt her stomach bile up as the slow motion of the rocking inside where she was placed was beginning to rise from her throat.

As much as she hated the feeling she slowly sat up on the rickety hammock and lazily rubbed at her eyes, getting rid of the sleep dust that formed and the sluggish bags underneath.

"Ohh, my head." She reached up and clutched the sides of her head, feeling her hair slip threw her fingers Bonnie lazily blinked her heavy lids hard to shake off the dizziness and the blur of her vision, not that the pounding inside her skull was helping she slowly lifted her head and scanned her surroundings.

She was inside a room that's for sure. _Great._

The room had a husking blue glow to it. The walls were dark aligned with wooden beams that has many slashes and splinters into them as well as cracks that formed in four long gashes. They bore with shelves that has wicker trinkets and adored gems. In the middle was a luxurious chair and a desk that was beyond a mess. Papers and books that were thick and dusted with many years of unused, the book covers tattered and rippled, they also had the same scratch marks along them and on top of the mess laid a single, blue flame.

 _Strange, that looks familiar._

As she felt her headache worsen she rolled herself to the side, planting her bare feet on the rough wooden floor as the soft silky sheet slid down her shoulders and that's when it hit her.

She was naked.

"Eh?!" Bonnie quickly shot herself back up on the hammock and draped the sheets over her head, blocking herself from anyone seeing her bare skin. _But I'm alone right? No one's in here. Right?_

"Wrong."

Bonnie shrieked as she heard a sound of another person in the room, singing the word in that matter. She quickly popped her head from under the sheets and clutched it tightly to her bare breasts. Glancing around hastily for the source of the sound Bonnie nervously called out. "W-whose t-there?"

An eerie sound of a husking chuckle was vibrating against the wooden beams of the room. Bonnie jerked, tightening her shoulders and hunching forward, feeling a cold rush of wind hit her bare back. She heard that disembodied husked voice again.

"You're dead in cold armor." The voice playfully sang.

 _A woman?_

Bonnie felt her adrenaline calm down as well as her quickened heart. "Why are you hiding?" The pink haired girl looked around the room but found no woman in sight.

"Why are _you_ hiding?" The voice gave a playful chuckle as the other woman in the room watched Bonnie blush, hoisting the sheets further up to her neck.

"That's...Very distasteful." Bonnie said in a bland voice, quickly getting annoyed by this 'new' company that is lurking in the room.

"There's nothing distasteful about what _you're_ made out of." As much as Bonnie thought she was safe on the poorly made hammock those words were huskily whispered next to her ear, feeling the cool breathe tickle the shell and electrified her pulse.

"Okay! Enough of the games!" Bonnie squeaked in a high voice as she shot her hand up to her chilled ear. "I am a princess! Royalty! And demand you to show yourself!"

"As you wish." And as the princess demanded, her wish was granted. A flash of a dark mist appeared in front of her and manifested into a woman.

Bonnie shot her eyes wide open as the first sight she saw was a pair of crimson eyes. She yelped and stumbled backwards, hitting her bare bum onto the floor while still holding onto the thin sheets. Her tailbone shot a jolt of pain to the back of her head as she hissed from the impaling impact. As she couldn't tender the swelling pain Bonnie looked up to the woman who appeared right in front of her. She has long flowing black hair that sucked any light that tried to shine through it. Her skin was a pale grey and pointed ears, pierced with gold that glinted from the blue flame. Her lashes were long and thick and her nose sharp with a small curve. Her lips her a darker grey, plumb and soft. She wore a revealing shirt that showed off her swelling cleavage. Her pants were tight and tattered with holes and rips. Her boots, black and hugged to the calves.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost." The woman teasingly flicked out her forked tongue, purring as she showed off her impish grin, full of sharp teeth and two large fangs.

"Y-you're-" Bonnie paled as she watched the woman hover above the ground. "-What are you?"

Marceline slowly levitated over the tousled hammock and descended down on the ground in front of the pink haired girl. "What do you think I am?" Marceline slowly landed on her knees and planted her clawed hands on the floor. "A ghoul?" She slowly crawled her way to Bonnie who slowly scooted herself back as the vampire inched closer. "Nope. An a abomination?" She crawled closer and watched the girl scoot back again. "Nope. A troll?" She continued to crawl as the girls back hit the end of the game, her skin shivered as the wood lightly scraped against her.

Marceline bit her lip, one fang peeking out as she cornered her prey. "Nope." Finally reaching the frightened girl Marceline leaned in further, her nose barely touching the other girls as she teasingly flicked out her tongue. "I'm the Vampire Queen."

Bonnie sucked in her breathe as those red eyes pierced into her blue ones. "And what makes you think," Marceline lifted one of her hands and lightly pointed her claw nail against Bonnie's cover stomach. "You can demand," She trailed that pointed finger upwards, feeling up her flat stomach and in between her breasts."A queen." The tip of her nail traced up her throat and rested under the girls chin, still giving her that devilish fanged grin.

In an instant Bonnie felt a icy chill as that fingertip touched her chin. "You're a vampire?" She whispered quietly, meaning to think the answer then to know it. This was a vampire, staring right at her with eyes that drowned in the color of blood and every so often shifted, possibly studying her features as much as Bonnie was. As Bonnie grew uncomfortable under the vampiric gaze she broke the silence. "You...Read my mind?"

The vampire didn't move from her position as she glanced down the girl's covered breasts. "Duh, I'm a vampire." She tilted her head, her black hair flowing to one side as she moved her finger back down her throat, feeling it swallow. "And I've got good eyes too." As she lightly gripped the thin sheet she felt a swap at her hand, recoiled it back and hissing.

"Pardon me but surely you know what personal space is?!" Bonnie quickly brought her feet up and kicked the vampire at her legs, fuming a heated blush. "And what do you mean 'good eyes'?" Bonnie clutched the sheet as she pressed herself further up the wall. As she the vampire felt the first kick her reflexes caught the lithe ankle in a tight grip, carefully not to bruise the skin.

"You know, that muzzle can be a good use right now." As the vampire carefully pulled the ankle her way Bonnie felt herself slide back down to the floor as she was being yanked by both her ankles now, the vampire now full on top of her, hovering as her black hair tickled one of her bare shoulders.

Bonnie squirmed under the vampire as she felt the sheets shift, the thin fabric slightly slipping down and out, peeking her cleavage.

Marceline glanced at the new exposed flesh, licking her upper lip and letting go of the lithe ankles she darted her eyes back to the princess. "Between you and me, I have the upper hand right now." Bonnie watched the vampire lift herself up and off of her, carefully keeping her eyes on her as she watched the vampire make her way to the desk, swaying her hips as she walked on the creaking wooden beams. "You're a princess right? I heard from the ghouls." Marceline turned around as she spoke, lifting herself upon the desk and perching she cupped her chin in her palm, gleaming at the girl on the floor. "You're up auction."

Bonnie gave a sigh, feeling much better with the huge space between them as she carefully sat up, bringing the thin sheet with her as she gave the vampire a glare. "And what? You're going to sell me?"

The vampire gave a guffaw laugh, slightly tipping herself backwards. "No, no, no!" Marceline planted both her palms on the desk's edge, feeling the slight scratches she left she gave the princess a lop-sided smirk. "You belong to me." Marceline pointed at the princess and back at herself. She spoke again in a much rather husky tone. "And what belongs to me never gets away." She watched the princess carefully, wanting to get a good reaction out of her but instead got a much rather displeased answer.

The princess scoffed, turning her head to the side to avoid the vampire's glee. "I already belong to someone."

Marceline tapped her clawed finger against the desk, the sound making a clicking noise inside the silent quarters. The vampire let out a low chuckle. "Tell me then, who do you belong to?" She felt her dead blood boil in an instant hearing those words come out of her princess's soft lips. "Because I don't like sharing my things."

Bonnie whipped her head to the vampire, giving her a scoff. "I already belong to a vampire." Feeling rather bold, Bonnie hoisted herself up and tugging on the sheet, tying it to make it into a toga and making sure that it was tight enough for her to move she did so, making her way towards the vampire as she gladly stride, the long tattered sheet slightly being dragged behind her sway. As she got close enough she leaned her upper body and placed both her hands on her hips. "And she is much polite than you!"

"She huh?" Marceline watched Bonnie's face lit up in a flash. Her pointed ears flicked as she heard her suck in air in a rush.

"Y-yes. And _she_ already marked me, you can't break that." Bonnie flustered.

Marceline shifted her crimson eyes to Bonnie's neck and quickly back to light blue ones. "Show me."

The princess didn't budge. She stayed still like a statue upon hearing what the vampire said. Feeling her face steaming up Bonnie couldn't show this vampire her mark. _But will it save me?_

She watched those crimson eyes darken as the pit of her stomach begun to bile and burn with nervousness. Learning from her former vampire when she was much younger she was told a vampire's temper was like a drop of a needle as well as being bitten by another vampire will vile her blood, causing herself to become deadly ill. She remembered her vampire bat's words clearly in her mind, Bonnie couldn't risk her chance as she felt like she will be once bitten again, but with the one perched up on the desk. With a sigh and silent mind prying she lifted her hand and brought her long hair to one side, tilting her head a bit to show the vampire her smooth neck and the promise mark.

Marceline's eyes quickly dilated as she saw those year long scars that have pierced that smooth neck. She remembered the first day they met in the catacombs, seeing a frightened small little girl that was soaked to the bone and shaking like a leaf from the bitter cold.

She blinked, darting her eyes away as she felt that surging lust hit her fangs and between her legs. Marceline missed this feeling. Missed the woman that was finally in her presence. The familiar smell of morning dew hit her nostrils as the scent was coming from the young princess. Her fangs tingled behind her lips as she curled her fingers, digging into the desk and hearing the wood splinter and crack as she held back her instinct to pounce on the princess, not to mention the uncomfortable growing heat that was swelling between her legs Marceline quickly hopped off the desk and towards her drawer. Swinging both doors open she fetched the princess a more comfortable clothing. Digging inside and finding what will fit the small girl, Marceline placed the clothing set on her forearm and turned to the princess. "I don't have much that will fit you but this will do."

Bonnie watched as the vampire approached her and handing her the clothing. With a silent nod she took the materiel.

They both stared at each other for a moment before the vampire spoke. "What? You don't like'em?"

"I'm waiting for you to turn around." Bonnie said in annoyance.

Marceline let out a loud bolstering laugh as she did what she was told, turning around and levitating she let a smile crack her face and closed her crimson eyes. _How cute she's become._

With a cute change Bonnie inspected her wear. The shirt she was given was a bit saggy due to her lithe frame. It was washed and didn't seem worn often as the color was a light peach and the sleeves puffed from the forearms, allowing easy excess of a breeze Bonnie tucked the rest of the sagging shirt into her belt pants that were a dark red and were also a bit saggy. Thanks to the belt black belt that snugged her waist it held a silver buckle. Bonnie looked back to the vampire. "Okay, I'm done."

Marceline turned around, hovering in the air she was pleased to see her princess in her clothing. "Looks good on you." She laughed as she heard the princess huff. Bonnie turned around on her heels and started for the door but the vampire didn't let her get far such as two steps. "Oh come now," The princess felt cool hands onto her shoulders, stiffen up to the chill she felt the vampire nose into the back of her ear, giving it a small nuzzle as she spoke. "You have a bigger tempter then me princess." Marceline felt the rising heat come off the shoulders of the pink haired girl. Delighted in the warmth, Marceline tugged the princess backwards, watching her bare feet stumble and the lithe body beneath her slugged back against hers. " In-fact, I prefer you this way." The vampire hissed by a reddened ear.

Bonnie on the other hand, didn't. "Unhand me you brute!" She shoved herself away from the vampire, stepping away enough that she was a safe distance away and sharply turned on her heels, glaring at the smirking undead. "You have some nerve treating a princess like this!" Bonnie stomped a foot on the floor, hands fisted by her sides as she straightens up her posture. With a huff out of her nose she opened her mouth again."I am Bonnibel, princess of Ooo and I will be found and you will be be-headed!" The pink girl watched the stunned vampire. Her royal tone has certainly effected the undead in a certain way it almost made Bonnie's bones brittle in nervousness. That was, until Marceline shook off the shock and begun to laugh in her cocky husk.

The cackling vampire continued her fits as the princess fumed. Clearly annoyed by this entity Bonnie stomped her way towards the vampire. Her heart begun to race in panic and rage. "You have some nerve-" She couldn't finish her speech when the vampire suddenly flash out of her sight and was right behind her again. Her large hands gripped the princess by her hips, carefully not to prick her with her long talons as she rested her chin on the stiff girl's shoulder.

"You know," Marceline closed her eyes as Bonnie felt those long lashes kiss the side of her reddened cheek. She felt the vampire's breasts press against her back and as she begun to speak again, those large hands slowly slid to her navel. "If I were a brute I'd be sucking the soul right out of this body of mine." She heard a teasing purr in the vampire words. Gulping down the large lump that has risen from Bonnie's throat she shut her eyes tightly when she felt those cold hands slither their way up her body, stopping right under her breasts. "And if you were saved," Squeezing those two orbs under her large hands Marceline flicked out her forked tongue as she heard Bonnie gasp. "I'd come get you again." Feeling the pink haired girl began to tremble against her Marceline opened her demonic eyes and side glanced at the princess.

Bonnie felt her body quiver. Heat rising quickly and spreading through her body as she felt the vampire still her actions. _What is this?_ She didn't know what this new feeling was that was quickly making her ache between her thighs. Squeezing her legs together tightly Bonnie brought her hands up and gripped the vampire's wrists. "You..." She didn't have the breathe to speak as the vampire behind her pulled her tightly to her, only feeling the coolness of the body. _No heart beat._

As if she knew that her end of the line was here then so be it. Her body had a instinct to obey towards the vampire as her mind was screaming at her to run. Her head began to sweat and her breathing came in short huffs as she stared blankly at the inside of her eyelids. This vampire had done something to her for her to act like this, as if she was under a spell in the demons grip Bonnie suddenly had a flash of similar feelings towards another. Her other vampire would make her feel this way when she was young and growing up to realize that she was in love with the opposite entity her action were on auto-polite as her long time friend would be near her or feel that soft tuft of hair that would brush her cheek and neck. That was, until her vampire suddenly vanished. As if she never exist. Time and reality sunk in her broken heart once she sat by her opened window, staring off into the night and flickering her eyes to a nearby clock and realizing that time was beginning to be later and later. Day after day. She waited a full week and that had already gave a heavy hit in her chest, as if the ocean had suddenly swallowed her and sinking her down into the abyss. The whole year she was in a statue form, not eating or sleeping or even listening to her private teachers as her blue eyes stared off into nothingness. That heart ache never stopped when her vampire never showed up at the age of fourteen.

She shook off those thoughts as she opened her eyes and focused ahead of herself. Gripping the lean wrists tighter Bonnie turned her head to the side and wrinkled her nose, giving the vampire another one of her princess glares. "Why are you doing this to me?" Her voice gave a crack in the end of her words.

Marceline felt the lithe body against her, the growing heat still there but the coldness in that voice made her bite her lip with her sharp fang. The vampire suddenly let go and hovered a foot back, quickly clearly her throat and running a hand through her black long hair she felt her own voice swell in nervousness. "I'm a vampire." She levitated herself down and planted her boots on the creaking floor boards. "And I can do whatever I want when I want." She watched the vampire side glance at her. "And that means you will do as I say." Bonnie felt her blood run cold. The feeling of a burning, yet icing pierce of dullness aching hit her in the middle of the heart as she watched the vampire turned full around and slowly walked her way to her prey. "What. I. Want," She chanted her first demand to the princess once again. Continuing watching the undead Bonnie's feet stayed planted to the floor, feeling like they have glued themselves there to keep her from running she felt the vampire's presence closer to her. "When. I. Want." The vampire quickly flashed infront of Bonnie, hearing the girl give a squeak she swiftly took ahold of her shoulder's. "And you're what I want." Lifting herself and Bonnie from the ground Marceline crushed the small girl against her once again, feeling that delicious heart pump with fear and heat. Leaning her head down and nosing the long pink hair away from the princess's neck she saw those two tiny bite marks that she had left years ago.

 _I promise to tell you soon, my Bonnibel._

* * *

 **Hello readers of FanFiction, I apologize that this was a very short chapter but do not worry I have further plans of upcoming full-fillness.** **Please leave a review if you would like to suggest any small detail of upcoming chapters and I do hope you are liking this so far. You may also message me if you prefer you're idea in privacy.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
